


肖叶

by AbbeArene



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Other, non
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeArene/pseuds/AbbeArene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>给嘉言的肖叶</p>
            </blockquote>





	肖叶

咖啡馆靠墙的角落，肖时钦和他认识了三年的好友聊着今天不听话的学生又做了什么出格的事情，叶修笑着给他传授把不听话的小兔崽子训乖的诀窍。   
方才还说笑着的人突然手中抬起咖啡杯的动作一顿，叶修顾不得手中咖啡直接扔掉猛地扑向对面的肖时钦。  
“砰——”子弹击碎玻璃稀里哗啦的落地声中，叶修警觉地抬头看向两排座位外落地窗被击中碎裂了一部分的地方，迅速判断出狙击手的位置，拉起肖时钦掩护着离开。  
“快走，这里不安全。”  
咖啡馆里乱成一片，叶修无力维持秩序只能赶快离开，如果杀手是冲着他来的，那么他留在这里仅毫无用处，还会连累无辜的人受伤。  
他立刻联络了警局，韩文清接到他的求助暴怒地带上行动小组的全部组员直接出动，要来接应叶修。  
距离支援到达还有段时间，叶修却发现这次不像以前，他能够轻松应付。  
一是身边还带着一个大学老师，二是这次行动对方策划的十分严密而且个个身手不凡，并不是可以轻易应付的三脚猫。  
肖时钦跟着叶修奔跑在城市的小巷中，叶修对这一片的道路了若指掌，连路都不看只拉着肖时钦东穿西窜。  
甩不脱。  
叶修按着肖时钦在一个小巷拐角的垃圾车后面停住，握紧手中的手枪。他们已经遭遇了至少四波的袭击，而且攻势越来越强，叶修有些束手束脚，可他不能丢下身边的“大包袱”。  
“呼——呼——”肖时钦尽量放轻声音喘着气，他扶着叶修的肩膀做支撑，说：“你别带着我了，你自己逃吧，带着我——呼，我们两个都跑不掉。”  
“别说话，好好顺气。我不可能丢下你，他们会顺手解决了你的。”  
叶修比了个嘘的手势，他察觉到了那边有人在接近。  
肖时钦被叶修护在身后，呼吸逐渐调整放轻，他扶了扶眼镜，嘴角弯起一个弧度。

韩文清现在很暴躁，任何一个人凑到他面前可能都会引发他的狂暴状态，因为他找不到叶修——他们都找不到叶修。  
“他的GPS信号断在x路x巷，那里没有人。”张新杰冷静地分析着叶修可能的去向，怀疑这不是一场袭击，而是绑架。  
“通知黄少天他们小组出动，务必找到叶修。”韩文清皱着眉下令，他们知道叶修的能力，这样突然失联的情况可不多见。  
“收到。”

肖时钦拉了拉叶修的衣角，叶修瞪他一眼，示意他别捣乱，肖时钦附到他耳边轻声说：“我在前面的地下车库里有辆车。”  
叶修怪异地看了他一眼，不是很明白他哪里来的车停在距离他家和学校都挺远的地方。  
“真的。”肖时钦掏出一把车钥匙保证道。  
叶修皱眉看着那把车钥匙半响：“好，我们走。”  
他们能撑到现在，因为有第三方势力介入了进来。不是韩文清带来的警备力量，他突然联系不上那边，一切只能靠自己。  
他不知道第三方是善是恶，是敌人还是朋友，只能在双方交锋之间周旋，尽量保护自己和肖时钦的安全，等待不知在哪里的救援。  
他看进肖时钦的眼睛里，那里和往常一样，文雅温和，充满了书卷气息。  
太过平静了。  
叶修握紧枪柄，说：“我相信你。”

驾车顺着肖时钦说的路线，往四环一处湿地保护区走，路上终于甩脱了追兵，叶修再绕了几圈，确保没人跟来，松了口气将车停在湿地公园的停车场。  
“跟我来。”肖时钦又不知从哪里掏出一串钥匙，“今天你也很累了，在这里休息一会儿吧。”  
叶修顿了一下：“好。”  
那是湿地外围的一栋独立别墅，掩映在树林里，一般人只要不往树林里走绝对发现不了。  
“这是……你的房子？”走进铁铸栏杆围墙内，叶修终于得空抽出一支烟，点燃：“不介意吧？”  
“恩，你随意。把这里当成自己家就行。”大学教授安稳地笑着，温和地回应。  
叶修定定地看着他几秒，肖时钦伸手示意叶修进屋，将人安顿在沙发上做好，也不管两人几番逃命的摸爬滚打浑身脏兮兮。  
给叶修倒了杯茶，做在叶修对面，小茶桌两侧，空气一时凝滞，只有轻柔的烟雾在流动。  
肖时钦热水浇透紫砂壶，手法熟练地泡出第二杯茶给自己，品茗一口，呼出胸腔的浊气。  
“这么大的房子，这个地段，这样的装修，得值不少钱吧。”叶修环视一圈，简约的装修中透露着低调的华贵，经常接触上层人物的他能看得出来。  
“还行，这边只是偶尔休息会过来。”肖时钦回应，语气平常得好像在和叶修讨论天气。  
“……”叶修调整了个更加舒适的坐姿，“那些人的目标其实是你。”  
“唔。”肖时钦放下手中茶盏，无奈地扶了扶眼镜，“你既然知道，放在心里不就好了。”  
“我这个人就这样，对待朋友，有些事情不说出来憋在心里难受。”叶修看似悠闲，其实整个人已经蓄势待发。“第三方势力，是你的人？”  
“恩。”肖时钦摘下眼镜擦了擦，漫不经心地应声。  
眼前人和从前一样，却又不一样了。  
他的温和、冷静、沉稳，在此刻，都被披上了一层难以言喻的轻纱，看得到，却触碰不到。  
“你是生灵灭。”叶修用他自己都想不到的平静声音说出这句话。  
话音一落，他自己都有了片刻的后悔。  
肖时钦擦拭眼镜的动作一顿，“你不该说出来。”  
叶修苦笑一声：“我本来不想说，真的。”可看见这个已经成为自己挚友之一的大学教授无意间泄露出来的危险气息，他就有一种强烈被欺骗和背叛的感觉。  
不知道是不是平日里肖时钦的态度给他错误的印象和对待这个人的心理态度，直到此刻，揭开肖时钦真正身份的他也没有太多的紧张感。  
他知道这是错误而致命的，这个是肖时钦的同时，也是他们追捕了多年的国际罪犯，是极其危险的人物。  
他知道他会因为自己的一时冲动而导致可怕的后果。  
成为警察这么多年，这是他最不冷静的一次。  
“我们以后，是不是做不成朋友了。”肖时钦戴回眼镜，脸上竟然还带着笑意问叶修。  
“……”沉默不语，代表着拒绝。  
“恩。”肖时钦道：“我想也是，你毕竟……”话说到一半，他猛地起身接住叶修的攻势，以完全颠覆叶修印象的迅雷不及掩耳之势将攻击他的人按倒在沙发上。  
“你今天犯第几个错误了？”肖时钦凑在他的耳后轻语，“带着我逃走，被我轻易的扔掉了GPS，坐上我的车，来到我的地盘，不直接用枪却要和我……近身格斗。”他整个人覆盖在叶修的背上，压制得他动弹不得。  
“看起来，我的格斗要比你更强一些。”他亲吻一了一下叶修的后颈：“虽然不会杀你，但是，应得的教训还是要给。”  
“以后，不要再这么容易的轻信一个人了。”  
后颈遭到重创，叶修眼前一黑，晕了过去。

 

意识回笼，叶修立刻意识到了自己的处境，手脚都被束缚住，眼睛蒙着黑布，口水不受控制地流出，嘴里塞着什么东西，他微动舌头，是一个口球。  
一个激灵，他完全清醒，然而清醒的意识只能让他更加明白自己糟糕的处境，却无能为力。  
冷空气直接刺激着肌肤，身下是柔软的蚕丝触感。  
他赤裸着，被束缚在一张床上。

肖时钦坐在床边的沙发上，双手交叉放在膝盖，看着醒过来的叶修微微挣扎，黑色的束带在白皙的肌肤上对比尤其强烈明显。  
比穿着警服的叶修看起来顺眼得多。  
肖时钦微笑起来，为他的作品满意。

叶修停止了挣扎，从刚才起他就拒绝去想这个房间里还有一个人，而现在他不得不接受这个现实，他听到了轻笑的气音，这对一个敏锐的警察来说，是不难察觉的。  
肖时钦在看着他。  
认定房间有人之后，那道视线如附骨之疽，无法逃脱。  
他收起所有的动作，他清楚自己的挣扎只会给束缚他的人以快感。  
“怎么不动了？”肖时钦开口，叶修身体因为他不同于以往的低沉嗓音而绷紧，他察觉到了危险即将到来。  
“你动起来很好看，特别是腰线和脚踝，线条很美。”有着文雅爱好的黑道头头肖时钦，画得一手好素描。叶修会是他最好的模特，不过现在，他更想做一些别的事请。   
“我在想，要怎么让你变得更美丽……和诱人。”肖时钦起身，叶修听到鞋底摩擦地毯的轻柔声音，他打开柜子，取出了什么。  
“你猜一猜这是什么。”主导了叶修听觉和情绪的人按下开关，满意地看到叶修被捆绑着大开的双腿中间往下，那个从未被人使用过的小穴不受他控制地一紧。  
嗓子有干燥的感觉涌上来。  
肖时钦走到床边坐下，将按摩棒的震动调整到一个适中的程度，放在他的耳边：“你知道这是什么，对吧。”  
“你也知道，它待会儿会怎样塞进你的身体里，开拓你的后面，直到能够容纳我为止。”  
一抹愤怒的薄红显现在叶修脸上，他的眉头皱得死紧，他可以控制身体不作出刺激肖时钦的反应，却无法控制住面部表情了，就算经历过再大的风雨，他也绝对没有经历过这样的阵仗。  
目前的情况，不包含在他所有应急措施的后备方案里。

肖时钦把润滑剂挤在手上，如同对待一张画卷，轻柔地在叶修后穴的周围涂抹，指腹触摸私密肌肤的感觉直把叶修逼疯，他的身体开始颤抖，不受控制，因为他发现，就算自己再冷静，不去刺激肖时钦的暴虐欲望，也逃不了被操被上的命运。  
心理的变化直接反应在生理上，动摇的恐惧侵入神经，他口中发出轻微的无助的喘息，身体的触觉越发敏感。  
他甚至能感觉到肖时钦离得很远的呼吸喷洒在自己的大腿上。  
肖时钦为他的反应着迷。  
胸腔的起伏，极力克制的气音，不断往后缩却因为双腿被吊在半空受力不得而又回到原位的双臀。  
肖时钦扶住他的膝盖，一路顺着大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤亲吻下去，一直触碰到叶修仍然没有半分反应的性器。  
“你干嘛这么倔，好好的和我玩儿一场不好吗，你知道我不会因为你的拒绝就停下来的。”肖时钦手指一捅，将食指伸进叶修的后穴，听着他模糊不清的呜咽，灵活地按压旋转起来，不一会儿就又放进一根手指。  
叶修大脑一片混乱，他设想过很多，但没想过这种情况，直到肖时钦把手指插入他的后面，他才意识到，原来从前若有若无的暧昧举动不是他多心，而是肖时钦早就对他抱有这样的扭曲的想法。  
他的思维飘忽在空中，仿佛被肆意侵犯的那个人不是他，直到肖时钦抽掉他的口球，往他嘴里喂了什么液体，被捏住下巴一抖，那点有些涩的液体直接滑进了喉咙。  
“你喂我，咳……吃了什么。”  
“你不清楚？”肖时钦亲吻着他的脸颊和脖颈，如同安抚一个孩子。  
“等药效出来，你就知道了。”他拍拍他的脸颊：“我想要你求着我操你。”

“呜——恩哼，啊……肖——时钦你，混蛋……”叶修的声音发着抖从喉咙里一点一点往外蹦，他的双手和双脚都被解开了，但他根本无力逃走，不说药性使身体软弱发热，光是身体中那强烈刺激的不断震颤就能逼得不经人事的后穴连带大腿失去所有支撑的力量。  
“唔，哈……！别，别再开大了……！”叶修哀鸣着捏紧肖时钦的手，按摩棒被调到了最大，疯狂的震颤让叶修的脚趾都要绷得抽筋。  
眼罩已经被取下，他却怀念一片黑暗的无光，因为现在，只要他一睁眼，就能看到肖时钦依旧如水面般平静的面孔，和镜子里乱七八糟的自己。  
身上尽是肖时钦慢条斯理啃出来的红痕，乳头被玩弄得傲然挺立，根本超出了他的认知范围地缨红饱胀，仿佛下一秒能就能吮吸出带有香气的液体。  
他的脸上带着承受不住欢愉快感的泪痕，头发被自己蹭得凌乱无比，在肖时钦眼里却显得柔软而可爱。  
他虔诚地吻着叶修的唇，他已经舔吻过他的整个身体，却依然不够，直到这具身躯融化在自己怀里，他都不能停止。  
叶修被可怕快感占据的大脑还有一丝清明，他知道在自己身上肆虐的人是谁，他们是敌人。  
肖时钦把叶修唇齿上的反击当做一种情趣，他会轻笑着逗弄想要咬他的人，温柔地回应他暴力的前齿仿佛这是恋人间的情趣。  
叶修很快放弃了这种挑逗得肖时钦手上动作更加色情力道更大了的无用功。  
“怎么不来了？我喜欢你咬我。”肖时钦奖励一般给他额头一个吻，“既然你不想玩儿，那我们就换一种玩法。”说着，他按下了不停显示自己存在感的按摩棒的开关。  
叶修的身体一松，一口憋在胸腔的气息吐出，带有一丝孩童啜泣一般的颤音，听得肖时钦眼眸里的风暴更甚、氤氲起伏。  
下一秒，他又绷紧，因为肖时钦含着他的乳头，将他的双腿架在了肩膀上，双手重新捆绑在了床头，摸向他流满黏腻液体的屁股，说：“我们换个又热又粗的给你，好吗？”硬挺的阴茎破开柔软的阻隔，深入到他的体内，灼热、硕大、有着血脉搏动的生机，叶修手上死死地抓住床单，似乎有骇人的嗡鸣混杂海浪一般的巨震在他的脑中炸开。   
他的意识仿佛抽离身为警察生活了十多年的自己。  
“好……舒服——”他眼神迷离喃喃道，肖时钦竟被他无意识的话语听得一愣，随即嘴角的弧度不断放大，挂上一个宠溺的笑容：“会然你更舒服的。” 

 

————————————————————  
叶修从梦中惊醒，一睁眼，是熟悉的房间熟悉的布置他熟悉的家。  
是梦……？   
他侧躺着发起呆来，脑海中翻滚着自己被操得说不出话来只能抱紧身上的男人的模样，耳边似乎又响起肖时钦低沉的嗓音，说着挑逗他的荤话，他抗拒过、放弃过，最终也许是在药物的放纵下，或者——只是自己精神的放纵下，选择了沦陷。  
不是梦。  
他一动，感觉到身体的酸软比最艰苦的训练过后更甚，而且……  
叶修支撑着自己半坐起来，手往后一摸。  
妈的！  
手上檀腥的白浊液体竟然还没有干涸，他应该是刚被送回家没多久，那个混蛋头头还不给他清理一下。  
他一言不发地坐在床上，片刻，握紧的拳头松开。  
这回是他栽了，他会讨回来。  
肖时钦，生灵灭。叶修细细咀嚼着舌尖这两个字名字，嚼碎了咽进肚子里。  
下次再见，你死我活。 

END


End file.
